Astral
/Ghost Duelist (dub) * - The Invisible Duelist (dub) * - Messenger/Emissary (of Astral World) * - The Original Number * - Guardian Angel (by Yuma, dub) * ZeXal. (combined with Yuma) * ZeXal-ura". | manga debut = * * | anime debut = | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Astral World | previous affiliation = Duel Sanctuary | partner = * Yuma Tsukumo * Number 39: Utopia | anime deck = Yuma's Deck | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Astral is a energy being from the Astral World in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, the secondary protagonist of the series, and is the partner, and eventual friend, of Yuma Tsukumo. Upon arriving in Yuma's world, his memories were scattered in the form of the 100 "Number" cards. While originally he only retained one of the Numbers, he knew that when two or more Numbers confront in a Duel, they will fight each other to consume one another, allowing Astral to absorb defeated Numbers and regain pieces of his memories. Since hunting the other 99 Numbers, he and Yuma have collected a total of 50 Numbers, with the addition of one Chaos Version. He was sent to Yuma's world with a certain mission, but he forgot his mission due to his amnesia. Number 96: Dark Mist claims that his mission is what all of the Numbers want - the destruction of the world. Some of Yuma's friends refer to him as 'Dueling Ghost', due to his Dueling skills and invisibility, while Dr. Faker and those who are associated with him, including the Vetrix Family, refer to Astral as 'Original "Number"' (ナンバーズのオリジナル, Nanbāzu no Orijinaru) or 'Emissary from Astral World'. Likewise, Astral himself has stated that he himself is the embodiment of the Numbers. Design Appearance Astral, being a energy being of the Astral World, has clear blue and transparent body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He has blue hair that curls up and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. Astral also has heterochromia eyes, left eye luminous yellow and right eye is clear white. In the English version (4Kids version) of the anime, Astral's lower body is sometimes blurred off to remove nudity implications. Personality Although Astral has amnesia, he has a very intelligent and level-headed when it comes to Duels. Even in disastrous situations, he does not seem to lose his cool and can think of a strategy. Outside this, arguably because of his memory loss and sudden arrival to another world, he is curious to the point of naivety, for matters as simple as eating, going to the bathroom , or believing that TV shows are real . His naivety would go to such extent so as to ask Yuma why "he needs to be alone" when Yuma's in the bathroom, to which he replies by saying that he would "die" (in the dub, Yuma says that he would turn into a "guinea pig") otherwise, a thing that Astral took literally. When he "discovers" things, he has an habit of saying "observation number one, two, three" and then speak the result of his analysis, the fact that he can successfully continue the counting throughout the series, implies he has great memory. Astral's observations stopped after their first Duel with Kite Tenjo, which left him quiet and depressed. However, after their Duel with Fortuno, which restored his and Yuma's confidence, his observations returned. (In the dub, this observation came with a "sub-observation" that he labeled #13-A.) As Astral continues to learn about the human world, he shown great interest of feelings and friendship from observing Yuma and becoming more human in the process. During a Duel with Vetrix, Yuma started to eat the rice balls that Tori gave him prior to the duel. Astral could feel what eating was through Yuma, and felt incredibly energetic and lively by the taste of the rice balls, stating he wanted to eat "two, three" of them, while cheerfully saying that being Yuma has been fun in a rather comedic instance. Astral has ambiguous thoughts regarding Yuma Tsukumo; for the most part he thinks of him and his Dueling skills as unrefined and unskilled, which causes the two to clash and fight a lot. However, when Yuma uses an unthinkable, but effective strategy, such as in his Duel with Shark, his thoughts change to think of Yuma as an interesting Duelist. Astral even learns to use Yuma's lack of skill and obedience, as seen in Yuma's Duel with Mr. Kay when he tells Yuma what to do the opposite of what he should do so that Yuma disobeys him and makes the correct moves. Astral has a fear of cats, which he defended by claiming that he hadn't done any observations about them. After dueling with Kite Tenjo for the first time, he developed a strong fear towards him, so he always tries to tell Yuma to run from Kite instead of fighting him, to the point of telling Yuma to forget his friends. He first denied that he was afraid of Kite, but later admitted. Later during the Duel with Fortuno, Astral overcame his fear and decided to actually fight. After he and Yuma thought about their previous Duels, stating they came too far to lose now, Yuma called Astral his friend, restoring his fighting spirit. Astral doesn't smile much, but he smiled for the first time when Yuma recognizing him as his comrade. Afterwards, Astral begins to smile more often at Yuma since then and even cheered him on with his friends and family when he was trying to do his 20-stack challenge. Etymology Astral means "of the stars", referring to Astral being from another world. Anime biography Pre-World Duel Carnival Traveling through The Door, Astral appeared before Yuma Tsukumo and Reginald Kastle during their Duel, telling Yuma to stand up and win. When Yuma asked Astral who he was, Astral introduces himself and revealed his that he loss his memory when he arrived in this world, assuming that some kind of impact scattered his memories. Noticing the Duel, Astral tries to take over Yuma's Duel, stating that he has to win at all costs with Yuma complaining that it was his Duel. Astral tries to order Yuma around, intentionally or not, to gain the advantage against Shark. However, Yuma refuses to listen to Astral as he is taken down each turn. When Astral informs him that his own life fades as Yuma's Life Points decrease, Yuma takes Astral's advice and uses "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gagaga Magician" from his Graveyard. Astral gifts Yuma with "Number 39: Utopia", an Xyz Monster, stating that "Utopia" is the power he has entrusted to Yuma and that he must use it to win the Duel. With this card, Yuma made a comeback, and manages to pull off a win using it in a combo with "Double or Nothing!". Astral then takes "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and finds out that, if he gathers all ninety-nine of the scattered "Numbers" cards, he will recover his memory. Since Yuma is the only person who can see Astral, which makes everyone believe Astral is a ghost, and that he can't leave Yuma's side, Astral begins to live at Yuma's house. While watching Yuma sleep, Astral thinks about the feeling that he has a very important mission to fulfill and that he's had suppose to take over Yuma's body in order to complete that mission. Astral then think about that "Numbers" have the power to control humans, but Yuma was able to use the "Numbers" card to his fullest while he couldn't. Astral believed it was because Yuma had something and reach towards him, only to be stuck into the Emperor's Key and find the world inside of it. While in the key, Astral explores the "spaceship" and learned it's construction like a puzzle, which is made up of hundreds of gears marked with numbers that react with the "Number" cards that Astral absorbs, making them move and glow. Once Astral senses that Yuma was Dueling, he went back out to see that Mr. Kay is a Number holder. During the Duel, Astral tries to instruct Yuma, but Yuma continues to disobey him. Eventually, Astral uses reverse psychology on Yuma so he can play the correct moves to win the the duel. Once Astral gains "Number 34: Terror-Byte", he remembers that is he is from the Astral World and his world is in great crisis. Astral has also determined that the "Numbers" amplify the emotions that their vessel already had, malicious or not. As Astral absorbs the "Numbers", bits and pieces of his memories start to return, most of them incomplete. After gaining Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Astral remember his birth, and that he may have had a mother and also he was given the mission to protect his world, possibly meaning he was created solely for this task. Later, Astral surmises from within Emperor's Key that it might have been made intentional by someone to scatter his memories, and wonders if the spaceship is meant to be some sort of message and why it would be in the key. When he absorbed "Number 61: Volcasaurus" and "Number 19: Freezerdon", he had a small glimpse of his world, which was apparently being bombarded by explosive energy, stunning him. After learning about Kite Tenjo, Astral found it very suspicious that someone besides him and Yuma are looking for the Numbers. When Yuma Dueled Kite, he was surprised that Kite's Dueling skills were even superior than his. As Astral and Yuma failed to fight back, Astral was sure Yuma would lose and he would disappear, but Kite cancelled the Duel. He was left shocked at what happened next to Yuma, whose pride was severely hurt and even questioned about his "Kattobingu" spirit. This cause Astral to fall in a very depressed state, worried about Kite when he comes to them again. On an errand for Yuma's grandmother, Astral goes to the Duel Sanctuary, and met with another Number holder, Kaze. Astral was able to overcome his depression to help Yuma with the duel, and gained "Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja" when they won. As Yuma prepared for the World Duel Carnival, Astral was still shaken up from his Duel with Kite and has his doubts. Yuma eventually learns through a possessed Cathy Catherine that his friends are being held captive by Fortuno. Scared of losing and facing Kite again, Astral was against the Duel, but Yuma persuaded him and the two made off to face against Fortuno. Fortuno introduces himself as Kite's servant and tells him that Kite would be watching this Duel himself, scaring Astral, but not damaging Yuma's fiery spirit. During climax of the Duel, Astral and Yuma were pushed into a corner, and knowing Yuma's friends were in danger, Astral was willing to trade himself for their freedom. However, Yuma refused, telling Astral that he is his friend too, to Astral's surprised. Astral overcame his fear and decided to actually fight. After he and Yuma thought about their previous Duels, stating they came too far to lose now, the Emperor's Key started to shine and granted them a new power, the "Chaos Number", "Number C39: Utopia Ray" as well as making Astral appear and Yuma's friends able to see him for a moment. Using it, they defeat Fortuno and take the 2 "Numbers" cards, and Astral recovered "Number 11: Big Eye" and "Number 16: Shock Master. After Yuma's friends were freed, they all went to thank Astral instead of Yuma, thought they're still unable to see him, and thus were shouting at nothing. Astral didn't pay much attention to it and kept his cool. Watching Yuma and his friends walk off, Astral make his 13th Observation, "As long as you have friends, you are able to hope and believe.", and smiled. On Yuma's Visitor Day at school, Astral assisted Yuma in trying to locate the Emperor's Key after discovering it missing, and learned that the key given to Yuma by his father. Pondering a possible connection between himself and Yuma's father, Astral asked Yuma about him. He learns much about the origin of the Key and Kazuma Tsukumo, who had a vision of the Astral World being attacked and the sound of its inhabitants screaming. Returning to the house, they found the key on the hammock and goes to Heartland Middle School. During gym class, Astral smiling warmly at Yuma and encouraged him to tackle the high jump of 20-stacks. .]] After safely recovering "Number 96: Dark Mist" from a stranger, Astral saw a disburting vision of a planet being destroyed. When Bronk Stone knocks off the Emperor's Key from Yuma, a black Ooze comes out of Yuma's Deck Case, which grabs Yuma and starts taking control of Astral. Before Astral gets completely taken over by the Dark Mist, he tells Yuma to give "Utopia" to Bronk. Afterwards, he gets completely possessed and his body changes from white to pitch-black. In a mysterious space, Astral suffers as his body slowly fading away while Bronk Duels against the Dark Mist. Astral manages to get in contact with Yuma and told him to trick Dark Mist to help Bronk win the Duel. Once Bronk defeated Dark Mist, Yuma regained Emperor's Key and Astral iwas freed, allowing him to absorb "Dark Mist" once again. One night, Astral finally told Yuma about the structure and ship in the Emperor's Key, making him fall out his hammock out of shock. When Yuma questions Astral about the key, Astral tells him that the structure looks like a giant puzzle and something might happen if the Numbers are collected. Inside the Emperor's Key, Astral looks at his collected Numbers, and remembers the vision he saw when "Number 96: Dark Mist" was defeated, wondering what it meant. When Kite manages to steal the Emperor's Key, Astral was trapped inside it and the key was then deactivated and the set "Numbers" became cards again. The cards surrounded Astral and a voice told him to obtain the "power of ZEXAL". When Kite manages to go inside the Emperor's Key, he finds Astral, who is visible to Kte inside the key. Astral and Kite exchanges information on why the they are collecting "Numbers", and the two engaged in a Duel. In this Duel, Astral uses Yuma's deck to Duel Kite and started playing defensively, using "Gogogo Golem" but was easily countered by Kite's Reverse Buster. As Reverse Buster increased its attack making it 2000, Astral was scared as it may be the start of Galaxy-Eyes Summon. Astral summoned "Gogogo Giant" and using its effect, summon "Gogogo Golem" back. He thought of Xyz Summoning Utopia, but was afraid of Kite's facedown card and so, chose to use Double Defender. Kite then used his facedown "Photon Hurricane" to return Astral's Spell and trap Cards to his hand, making Astral realize there was no reason to be afraid. Kite then tribute Reverse Buster to summon "Photon Leo" and returned Astral's hand back to the deck and draws the same number of cards. Then he equips "Leo" with Photon Spear and inflicted Piercing damage to Astral when Kite attacked and destroyed "Giant". After "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" appeared, Astral become over shrouded with fear towards Kite. combined with Astral due to the ZEXAL Power.]] While Astral manages to fight back with "Number C39: Utopia Ray" and reduce Kite's life to 1300, Kite takes the upper hand again and reduces Astral's life to 400. Believing he will lose, Astral gives up and told Yuma goodbye in his thoughts, even shedding tear. When Yuma manages to recover Emperor's Key, which takes him to "The Door" again, The Door opens again and tells Yuma to use ZEXAL, but repeats Yuma's previous warning. Astral was able to sense Yuma's presence and informed him about the Duel, as well as telling him he already "loss" the Duel. Yuma convinces Astral to not give up, and crosses the door, landing in the dimension inside the Key. Astral and Yuma receive the ZEXAL power, fusing themselves in the process. Using this new power, Astral and Yuma created a card that allowed "Utopia Ray" to defeat "Galaxy-Eyes". Kite, in a pinch for the first time, managed to end the Duel in a draw and escaped again. The next day, a wave of energy from the Astral World and another world passed through Earth causing time to temporally stop and allow Kite to invade his memories. This caused immense pain to Astral, and figured out the Kite was invading his memories. While traveling throughout the city, Astral told Yuma that he fears that something bad might happen if they find all the "Numbers". Later, Astral and Yuma met up with Kite, who subsequently told them that they would meet again in the World Duel Carnival. World Duel Carnival During the first day of the World Duel Carnival, Astral helped Yuma defeat his first few opponents, but none of them had any Numbers. The first Number holder Yuma and Astral Duel against in the Carnival is Charlie McCay, who uses "Number 7: Lucky Straight's" power to always roll 6 during his Duel. Astral assisted Yuma defeated Charlie, but he allows Charlie to give Number 7 to his niece, which made Astral worry if they would get it back. During the second day of the WDC, Yuma and Astral watch Quattro use his "Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer" to defeat Bronk and Caswell. When Trey Dueled Shark, Astral watched how Shark resisted "Number 32: Shark Drake" 's influence and defeated Trey. Although he was impressed, Astral knows that he and Yuma must Duel Shark again now he has "Shark Drake" in his possession. Later, Astral discovered that Cameron Clix has "Number 25: Force Focus" and was astounded that the "Number" allowed him predict the future through photographs see the future in his photos. During the Duel with Cameron, Astral figured out the photos is not completely accurate, as the photos only show what Cameron pictures as the future and his opponents subconsciously obeyed the photos. He told Yuma to disobey the prediction, that way his predictions didn't occur and Yuma easily defeats Cameron afterwards. With Cameron's defeat, Astral now has obtained 12 Numbers. protecting Astral from Number 96.]] When Yuma Duels against Nistro and Dextra, Astral tries to go help him, but is stopped by Number 96: Dark Mist in the Emperor's Key. Astral asked if he broke the seal, and Dark Mist responded that that's what the "Numbers" wanted to begin with. Astral questioned why the other "Numbers" gave their strength to Dark Mist, who responded once more that it's what they wanted. It's what all "Numbers" want - the world's destruction. He claimed that Astral also wanted the same. Astral denied it, but Dark Mist pointed out his very presence as proof against that. He told Astral to remember his mission and join the "Numbers". Dark Mistw attacks Astral using it's true form, but Utopia saves him. After sensing Yuma in trouble, Astral sends Utopia off, losing his only protection from Dark Mist. Meanwhile, Astral tried to out run Dark Mist, but was caught and was beginning to be infected. Just before he was infected entirely, but Astral's bond with Yuma suddenly resonate, and with a mysterious light hit him, freeing him from the Dark Mist. Astral quickly exited the key, and was temporarily viable to others besides Yuma, including Nistro and Dextra, who stated that Astral is the "Original Number". Astral dedcued the curretn Duel before him, and helped Yuma win against Nistro and Dextra. Later at night, Yuma, Astral, and Tori meet Kite's younger brother Hart Tenjo. After witness Hart's power, Astral learned Hart is able to communicate with him, mush to his surprised. Wanting to talk to Hart, Astral asked Yuma to take Hart with them back home, and Astral formed a friendship with him. After Hart went on a search for Kite, Yuma and Astral goes to find him, who he went berserk after failing to find his brother. Astral flies to Hart and touched his head to see Hart's memories and what he wants. Astral explained to Yuma the Hart that he want to get caramel for Kite, allowing Yuma calmed Hart down with it. Then Quinton comes out of a helicopter to take Hart with him using his Crest, but Hart revealed his mission to destroy the Astral World before he left, which horrified Astral. After Hart's kidnapping, Astral reminded Yuma of his previous Duel with Kite in that he mentioned he sold his soul to a devil to save his brother. Astral thinks he is referring to Mr. Heartland and solidified his theory of the carnival being used to hunt Numbers. As he, Yuma, and Tori searched for Hart with Kite and Orbital 7, he found the location through the description Hart projected in his mind. Once they arrived, Trey and Quattro challenged Yuma and Kite to a Tag Duel. During the Duel, Yuma and Kite are incapable to worked together, causing Astral to suffered as yuma's Life Points to dropped, but he told Yuma it was okay. After Yuma and Kite's Tag-Team Duel ends with them defeating Trey and Quattro, Astral saw Kite failing to steal Quattro's soul and "Numbers" with his Photon Hand, but was nullified by Quattro´s Crest. Seeing this, Astral tries to absorb Trey's "Number", but is repelled by the latter's own crest and became visible to Trey at that brief moment. 's Crest.]] When Trey challenged Yuma to a duel, he used his Crest to erase Yuma's memories of "Kattobing", making Yuma unable to see Astral or the Emperor's Key. Astral tried to get Yuma to snapped out of it, nut Trey captured Astral with his crest, then chained Astral to a tower, forcing him helplessly to watch Yuma get hurt. When Astral gave his last bit of strength to Yuma in order to prevent him from losing to Trey, Trey was enraged and used his power to crush Astral, making him disappear. When Yuma regained his "Kattobingu", it was shown in a flashback that Astral taught him how to duel just in case he would ever disappear, with Yuma saying that Astral was still in his heart, and he was able to Summon Number 39: Utopia and destroy Trey's Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech. When "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" went berserk, Trey joined his power with Yuma in an attempt to activate the power of ZEXAL, and with it and the 12 "Numbers", Astral was revived. He combined with Yuma, using Shining Draw to gain a new monster, "ZW - Phoenix Bow" and defeat Trey. After the duel, Trey left "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis" and "Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech" for them, as well as the final Heart Piece needed to compete in the WDC finals. WDC Finals After Trey' defeat, Yuma and his friends have gone to a party. Despite the trouble, Kite managed to speak to Yuma, explaining that it is not him he wishes to defeat, but Astral. . After the party, he guided Yuma on the Duel Coaster, as there were assassins (hired by Vetrix) planned to defeat Yuma. However, Nistro and Anna joined Yuma and helped to defeat the Fallguys. Eventually, Yuma and Astral, along with Yuma's friends were looking for Yuma's lost deck. When they went into Hart's memories, they saw a holograph of Dr. Faker, meaning they will have to defeat him. When Reginald and Yuma's duel came, he was surprised to see that Shark did not defend himself, but even more that Vetrix influenced him. When Yuma took Shark's Number, Yuma was in also in a bind, to help Shark or help Astral. Astral did not seem to be bothered much, but Shark activated Marine Snow Seal, giving Yuma the victory and "Number 32: Shark Drake". During the Duel with Vetrix and Kite, Yuma and Astral heard Hart was in trouble. Despite the laser cannons, a much grater threat was seen - in Hart's mind was Vetrix's dragon who plagued Hart's memories. With the help of Number 39: Utopia, the dragon was slain and Vetrix's psychic link with Hart was disabled. However, Vetrix had still managed to defeat Kite with Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms, representing a greater threat to Yuma and Astral. Vetrix, Yuma, and Astral came to the WDC Finals while Dr. Faker taunted the finalists and the Duel began in the Sphere Field. Afterwards, Vetrix took off his mask, showing Yuma, Astral and all others what happened to his face. By summoning Number 69: Heraldry God - Coat of Arms, he finally showed his true power. Astral and Yuma performed ZEXAL and summoned ZW - Lightning Blade, but Number 69 negated the attack. .]] Despite Vetrix's power, Yuma and Astral use their power to summon ZW - Tornado Bringer. Despite this, Number 69 negates even this effect. Yuma and Astral had no other choice but to bring out their ace ZW, ZW - Lion Arms and equipping it to Number C39: Utopia Ray. Negating Number 69's powers, Yuma and Astral won, but realized that the Sphere Field absorbed their own Numbers. Yuma attempts to rescue Vetrix, but Vetrix releases souls of Dextra, Shark and his own sons. Yuma and Astral were then teleported to Dr. Faker's tower. At Faker's tower, they saw their own and Vetrix's Numbers assembled within the Sphere Field while Faker taunted them. Yuma was released, but Astral was absorbed into the Sphere Field. Before Faker's duel, he gave Yuma Number 39: Utopia and Number 32: Shark Drake to save him and Hart. Yuma gave Number 32: Shark Drake to Shark, and along with his own Number and Kite's Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, the Duel with Dr. Faker started. When Vector took control of Dr. Faker, Hart managed to free Astral from the Sphere Field Cannon. Fusing his soul with Yuma's, they equipped Number C39: Utopia Ray with "ZW - Ultimate Shield" and with the "Xyz Unity", Kite's "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and Reginald's "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", they destroyed the "Number 92: Fake-Body God Dragon, Heart-eartH Dragon" and defeated Vector. Manga Biography .]] In the manga, Astral has the same role as in the anime, being Yuma's partner, and collecting the Numbers in order to retrieve his memories. Abilities Astral is a Duelist of another universe, and has only been seen alongside Yuma. Others besides Yuma, cannot see or hear him, which often leads to others think Yuma is talking alone. Astral can't be touch physically, but is shown to be able to hold Duel Monster cards, though it is unknown if it's only the Numbers or any cards. However, Astral can be seen through photographs, although he only appears as a light blue haze. He is also capable of flight as he is always seen floating, and seems to not rely on things such as food to live. Although, Astral needs his current partner to have Numbers and will start dying if those Numbers are forcefully taken away or when Yuma is losing life points in a Duel with an opponent that has a Number. Astral can only experience the sensation of actual eating when he and Yuma share the same body in Zexal mode. Even with his loss of memory it has been shown that Astral is indeed a very skilled Duelist, a fact he himself recognizes despite his amnesia, and further demonstrated in how he has advised Yuma on his play, only for him to play the opposite of what Astral dictates and end with rather disastrous results. He also has vast knowledge of the game and most of its cards, like demonstrated in by how quickly he understood Dextra's combo and found its weakness as soon as they arrived He also uses what he knows about a person to win duels. An example is when how he used Mr. Kay's desire to win a perfect duel to set up a situation that used his own desire against him. Astral showed good math skills during Charlie McCay's Duels being able to constantly calculate what were Charlie's chances of rolling 6 again whenever he rolled a dice. He shares his information on the "Numbers" with Yuma and is capable of somehow manipulating the Numbers cards, this is seen in two ways, one is that without Astral present Yuma is unable to play any Numbers for they do not appear on his Extra Deck. The second is that as so far seen, Astral can pull a Numbers card out of a defeated opponent without direct contact, although it is unknown if this is also linked to a rather psychokinetic ability. Furthermore unlike those who use Photon Hand, Astral seems to be the only who can extract the card itself without taking a possessed Duelist's soul, however he was unable to take Trey's Number due to the Crest protecting him. He can take all Numbers a defeated opponent has in their Deck that were presented during the duel. However, the Numbers that were not in their Deck are not taken, as shown when defeating Fortuno, as Fortuno used 2 Numbers which were taken, but Fortuno's third was still left with him, kept in a box outside of his Deck. He also has some form of control over how Numbers behave in battle or can gain access to new Number cards at certain times. For example; after Yuma refuses to sacrifice him during the battle against Fortuno, Astral received a jolt of power from Emperor's Key and was able to provide Yuma with a new Numbers card. This also made him visible to the others only during Yuma's Duel against Fortuno, but only visible enough for Yuma's friends to believe Astral is real. It has also been shown that Astral is able to make a Duel Disk appear around his arm, coming from the blue aura around him. It was shown multiple times that Astral is able to talk with Yuma telepathically. After The Door opened for Yuma, he and Astral gained the power of ZEXAL, which causes Yuma and Astral to merge their souls, leaving Yuma with most of the body's control. With this, Yuma/Astral wears a white spandex suit with red armor plating, his right eye becomes golden like Astral's left one, his hair turns gold and he gains a golden aura. Also, in this state, they earned the cards "ZW - Unicorn Spear" and "ZW - Phoenix Bow" through an ability called Shining Draw. Astral is shown to be able to see people's memories, as seen when he touched Hart's head to access his past memory, but this only seems to apply when he touched the person's head. Deck Anime Astral uses Yuma's Deck, but Yuma uses his Deck with an offensive strategy, while Astral uses a more defensive strategy using "Gogogo" monsters. However, like Yuma, he utilizes various Spell Card and Trap Cards and focuses on Summoning "Utopia", and eventually its upgraded version. Manga Just like in the anime, while Dueling in the manga, Astral uses Yuma's Deck but focusing on defensive strategies, and uses card effects to Swarm monsters to his field and Summon Xyz Monsters. Numbers absorbed Anime Original Numbers Chaos Numbers Unlike Numbers which were formed from Astral's memories when he crossed into Yuma's world, the later-formed Numbers don't contain any memory and aren't considered part of original 100 Numbers. They are upgraded versions of their Number counterparts, and obtained through certain emotions. He has currently one Chaos Number in his possession. * Number C39: Utopia Ray (episode 18) Manga * Number 39: Utopia (rank 4) * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (rank 4) * Number 50: Blackship of Corn (rank 12) * Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon (rank 15) * Number 22: Franken (rank 18) Observations References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters